Some bicycle clothing, such as bibs and other one-piece garments, include shoulder straps that go over the shoulders to hold up the bottom portion of the garment. However, when the cyclist has to use the bathroom they must remove the shoulder straps to lower the bottom portion of the garment. Because bibs are often worn under other clothing this can make it difficult to use the bathroom. As a result, a need exists for a bicycle garment that overcomes the issue.